


Honey! You've Shrunk My Supersuit!

by wsdsrdbw4096



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsdsrdbw4096/pseuds/wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: One-shot and inspired by a favourite scene from the first film, in which Frozone has trouble locating his supersuit. Frozone visits Edna Mode to get a new suit after his old suit shrinks in the dryer. Please read and review!





	Honey! You've Shrunk My Supersuit!

**Author's Note: Here's my very first _Incredibles_  story, folks!**

**As the title suggests, this one-shot is inspired by the famous scene in which Frozone had trouble finding his supersuit close to the end of the first film.**

**I don't own _The Incredibles_. Disney and Pixar does.**

* * *

Lucius Best sighed as he stopped the car in front of closed gate doors leading to Edna Mode's Mansion and turned towards the screen and speaker on the nearby wall.

The moment he stopped the car, the screen was activated as a stern-looking security guard sporting dark glasses came into view.

"You have an appointment?" The guard asked.

"Well, I'm a friend of Edna's, and I need to-" Lucius began, only for the guard to cut him off mid-sentence.

"All visitors need to have an appointment, Mister." The guard said, only for himself to be cut off when a much-shorter figure came into view and pushed him away.

"Back off!" The shorter figure said as she pushed the guard away, the German accent evident in her voice. "Back off! Go tend to the garden or something."

Once the guard was out of view, the woman then looked into the camera and asked, "Vhat is this? Who are you? And vhat do you vant?"

At the question, Lucius took off his dark glasses to reveal himself to the woman as he replied, "It's me, Edna."

"Ah my, dahling." Edna's facial expression brightened as she recognized Frozone.

She then turned away as she added, "Come in! Come, come!"

The moment the screen turned off, the gate doors opened, and Lucius stepped on the gas and drove through the opened gates.

* * *

A short while later, Lucius was being lead down the hallway by Edna.

"How are you doing, dahling?" She asked him as she lead the way. "It's been a long vhile since you last came for a suit."

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid I'm gonna need a new suit, Edna." Lucius said.

"Of course you do, or otherwise, you won't be here to see me." Edna nodded. "But anyhow, vhat happened to your super suit?"

Lucius paused as he leaned down to open his suitcase, took out his obviously-shrunken super suit and handed it to Edna.

"My super suit's shrunken and no longer fits, Edna." He explained.

"Strange." Edna said as she examined the suit before look up and examined Frozone. "You don't look like you've gained any weight at all, Lucius. How?"

"Funny that you asked." Lucius said with a small smile.

FLASHBACK - Two Days ago

"It sure was great helping you and the family in cleaning up this sewage monster and stopping its rampage, Bob." Frozone said to Mr. Incredible as they watched the police round up the mastermind behind the monster's rampage.

"Yeah, not to mention stopping the mastermind that conjured up this smelly monster from making his getaway." Bob nodded and pinched his nose as he spoke.

As things turned out, the mastermind behind the sewage monster that attacked Metroville was a embittered former employee of the sanitation department, who was fired from his job after he was found to have embezzled funds that was meant for new equipment for the water treatment plant in the city.

The mastermind, who himself had powers (In the form of controlling fluids), decided to seek revenge by using his powers by conjuring up the massive sewage monster and terrorize the city, threatening to create more of them unless his ransom demands were meet.

Fortunately, the combined powers of the entire Incredible family and Frozone was enough to stop the sewage monster's destructive rampage in its tracks.

However, the mission wasn't without any downsides, namely dealing with tons of sewage waste and the horrendous smell.

The latter downside was, in particular, a major hassle when you have to fight the battle on a very hot and humid summer day.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am so ready for a warm bath the moment we get home." Elastagirl interjected as she gestured at the pile of garbage left at the scene, in addition to their sewage-covered super suits.

"And don't forget about having to do a lot of laundry." Lucius added.

"Oh yes, that too." Bob nodded.

It was then that the trio heard Violet shouting, "Jack Jack! No!"

The moment the three adult superheroes turned their heads, Jack Jack, who was giggling happily, jumped and splashed himself in the giant sewage puddle that was forming as a result of the sewage monster destroying a water main connecting to the sewers during their battle, leading to sewage water shooting up and form a large puddle.

The glee from his jumping in the large puddle lead to Jack Jack shift into lead form while still up in the air, resulting in the toddler creating a giant splash the moment he landed in the large puddle.

Sewage water splashed all over the area, which included right onto Frozone before he had the chance to move out of the way.

It was Dash who managed to speed over and swoop his brother up before he could continue to dunk himself in the sewage puddle and held the baby out as he stopped in front of his parents.

"I have to say that this smells worse than any of the times we have to help change Jack Jack's diapers, Mom." Dash said as he winced from the horrendous smell.

"Now you know what your father and I have to go through every time the three of you needed to have your diapers changed when you were Jack Jack's age." Helen said as she looked at her son.

"Well, if you're okay, we can use the water shooting out from that damaged fire hydrant over there to hose ourselves down first." Bob said as he pointed at the fire hydrant in question.

"Oh, that's what exactly we're going to need before heading home." Dash smiled. "Dibs!"

"Dash!" Violet exclaimed, only for her brother to rush off and stop at the fire hydrant, where he begin hosing himself down with the trickling down water.

Watching Dash enjoying himself, the others all shrugged before rushing over to join him.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I did read about the battle with the Sewage Monster." Edna said. "You didn't need to tell me more about the battle."

"It's the aftermath that further explains why my super suit has shrunken, Edna." Lucius said.

Edna retained the deadpan on her face at the remark. "Please, continue on."

FLASHBACK - Two Days Ago

As Frozone hosed himself down with the water to wash off the sewage debris off his suit, he glanced at his watch and noted that he was running late for his dinner date with his wife.

"Uh oh." He said as he saw the time. "I'm running late for my dinner date with Honey. Gotta run!"

As he activated his skis and began skating down the ice path he created, Bob called out, "I'll see you around, Frozone!"

"Likewise!" Lucius waved back. "It was nice getting together with you guys again!"

"Say hi to Honey for me, Lucius." Helen called out.

"I will." Lucius nodded as he turned to the kids. "See you kids!"

"Bye, Uncle Frozone." Violet called out.

"See you at skating practice." Dash added.

Jack Jack giggled as he waved at the departing ice-themed superhero.

* * *

A short while later, Lucius had returned to his downtown apartment, though it was clear the moment he stepped in that Honey demanded that he go take a shower and grabbed his crumpled up super suit and threw it into the washing machine.

"But Honey!" Lucius said. "You can't just crumple up my super suit like that and throw it into the wash-"

"Just hurry up and take your shower!" Honey cut in as she pinched her nose. "I don't need the whole apartment smell like a sewage treatment plant."

* * *

**(A Day Later)**

Lucius was in the midst of fixing a leak in the kitchen sink when his ears caught onto the all-too familiar sound of attack helicopters trying to take down a mechanical monster of sorts.

Putting down the wretch he was using, Lucius rushed over to the living room, in time to see a helicopter blowing up in front of the living room windows (Thankfully, these apartment windows are shatter-proof).

Taking a closer look at the action on the street in front of him, Lucius saw the source of the trouble and without hesitation, he quickly rushed over to the cabinet and fumbled for his super suit remote.

It was only when he pressed the red button on the remote that he remembered that his super suit was still in the wash following his battle with the sewage monster the day before.

Rushing over to the laundry room located next to the bathroom, Lucius fumbled through the clothes that were in the washing machine, to be washed, before moving to the dryer when he didn't find his super suit in the washing machine.

He managed to find his super suit in the dryer, completely dried off and clean. However, he then noticed something about the suit and sighed.

"Honey!" He called out.

"What?" Honey asked as she was in the process of cleaning their bedroom.

"You've shrank my super suit!" Lucius shouted as he held up the shrunken super suit.

"What?" Honey repeated.

"You've! Shrank! My! Super! Suit!" Lucius exclaimed as he walked to their bedroom. "I thought I told you my super suit can't be dried in a dryer!"

"Well, can't you get a new one if your super suit no longer fits you?" Honey asked.

"I could under normal circumstances, but the city needs me again." Lucius said just as a tank was hurled across the apartment windows.

"Oh no." Honey said. "Not your derring do again. You promised me that you'll get the kitchen sink fixed today."

"And I will." Lucius called out. "But if that giant robot gets away, a leaky sink is the least of my worries, woman! I thought I told you about the greater good!"

"Least of your worries?" Honey exclaimed. "I am your wife! You not keeping your promises isn't the least of my worries!"

END FLASHBACK

"And that's how my supersuit ended up like this." Lucius said as he finished relating the tale to Edna as they sat at the living room of the mansion, holding up the shrunken super suit as he spoke.

"That certainly explains a lot." Edna nodded. "Vhat became of the robot that attacked Metroville yesterday, anyways?"

"Oh, Bob managed to enlisted some other help and stopped its destructive rampage." Lucius rolled his eyes, indicating that he certainly didn't like missing out on the action yesterday with his wife demanding him to fix the kitchen sink. "Though I certainly wished I had taken part in the action, especially with what Bob told me about that giant robot losing a leg when it stepped onto Jack Jack."

"I can imagine." Edna nodded thoughtfully. "Must've been another one of the baby's new powers that was developed recently. Remind me to call the Parrs once I'm finished with your new suit."

"Wait, you're going to throw my old one away?" Lucius asked.

"It has shrunken." Edna said simply. "And besides, your suit needs to keep up with the times."

"But it's worked with me so well for quite a long time! You designed it yourself!" Lucius protested.

"I never looked back, dahling." Edna snorted as she took out a pen and a notebook. "It distracts me from the now."

"Well then, if you insist." Lucius sighed, knowing how stubborn Edna can be when it comes to designing new super suits. "Just make sure the suit can be dried in a regular dryer without shrinking."

"Of course, dahling." Edna nodded.

* * *

**Any thoughts on this one-shot? Please read and review!**

**And to me readers from Canada, Happy Canada Day!**


End file.
